


Gay disasters

by obsidean_tiger



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Luz Noceda, Sad Luz Noceda, blight parents are rude, blight twins are supportive, i am trying, luz to the rescue, muli part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidean_tiger/pseuds/obsidean_tiger
Summary: Amity is in denial over Luz. Go figure. The blight twins are surprisingly supportive and help their little sister out. Of course that only ensues gay disaster on poor Amity. Though she might not be the only one in emotional chaos. First fic of mine. Judge but not too harshly cause I'm fragile. Thank you.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Amity didn’t want to go home. Not because her parents were...questionable, though that usual was reason enough. No. This time it was due to her siblings, the other banes of her existence. She had been at school and been opening her locker when Luz surprised her from behind. She dropped all her books in her (gay) panic and jumped back. She quickly regained her composure and went to grab her books off the ground when Luz went to do the same. Their hands touched together in the most cliche of ways. Naturally, her tomato instincts kicked in and she could feel the heat rising in her face. She looked away but apparently not quickly enough. When she looked back, she saw her siblings grinning at her, clearly aware of what was going on. That didn’t help her temper nor her increasing blush. She had tried to brush the memory aside but knew that her siblings would be waiting for her at home, ready for a barrage of teasing. She could already hear it coming.

When she reached her front door she took a deep breath. She planned it out in her head. Open the door, walk to your room, don’t talk to anyone unless its mother or father though that's unlikely cause they never talk to you anyways. Okay, plan thought out. Time to implement. Amity opened the door and began marching straight to her room. So far so good. No one has tried to stop her. Parents nowhere in sight. The twins weren't around either but she chose to ignore that. Once she closed her door behind her, she took a deep breath. Finally free.

“Hey mittens”

The voice came from right next to her, startling her. She jumped to the center of the room and twirled around. Edric and Emira had been waiting on either side of her door. 

“Get out, Now!” the green haired witch growled, tired of dealing with her siblings. 

“We just want to talk though” Emira responded, surprisingly sincere. 

“And what the boiling isles do you two have to talk to me about?” Amity dared to ask

“We saw you flirting with the human” Edric immediately added “you were really bad at it”

Before Amity could figure out if she wanted to throw a book at Edric’s head or just attack him old fashioned with her fists, Emira stepped in.

“Not the point. The point is we will support you with this. We may tease you about it alot but we won’t try to stop you. In fact, if you ever want to talk about it or want any advice or anything, just let us know. We will support you. The only thing is is that you can’t let mother or father find out. It would have to remain a secret.”

Amity didn’t know what to say. Her siblings were never this caring unless it involved getting punished from mother, which she guessed could very well be the case if her mother found out. Not that there was anything to find out about! There wasn’t anything going on! Not at all! Nope! At least not yet… wait no stop brain.

Amity was clearly having difficulties.

“Thanks...i guess” she responded

“Anytime” her sister replied with a caring smile. On their way out Emira looked back, “You two do make a cute couple though. Totally ship it.” 

This caused Amity to start blushing especially red now. 

“Still awful at flirting with your girlfriend though.” Edric added in. 

The blight twins, helpful as ever. Though they did bring up a good point. Amity needed to be smart with how she acted around Luz or else her parents might find out. This was going to get interesting.


	2. Market Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Luz was doing chores for Eda, she runs into a familiar face. Things just go awkward from there.

Luz wanted to be a witch more than anything and was willing to do anything to achieve her dream. She just wished she knew how collecting bleeding apples for Eda was going to help with that. Granted she had already learnt some spells since her arrival to the Boiling Isles, but she couldn't help but think that some of Eda’s “training” wasn’t actually training and more just doing chores. 

She was collecting the last of the bunch when she passed by the marketplace. She was going to go in (mostly because she didn’t have any witch currency to buy anything with) when she spotted a familiar figure at one of the stalls. 

“Amity!” Luz called to her friend as she jogged over.

Amity, startled into dropping the book she was looking at, whipped around to face the familiar voice. She had luckily gotten at least somewhat used to these surprise occurrences and was able to subdue her blush, mostly. She instead began a mental check of whether her hair looked fine. Was she wearing something good looking? Did she do her makeup correctly? Did she get the stain out of her shirt? And like that the fluster was already back before Luz even near her. 

“L-Luz, nice to see you...here...in the market...with me”

She could almost physically feel the mental facepalm she just gave herself. 

Luz just laughed it off like usual. 

“Yeah ,Eda is having me collect bleeding apples again. Something about her going through them faster since I got here. Either way, are you ready for the exam tomorrow? I haven’t studied at all.”

“Oh yeah, the exam. Yeah, I’ve already studied for it…”

Amity stopped herself. Her brain started turning gears. This could be her chance. Amity knew she was more than prepared for the exam, but a little extra studying couldn’t help right.

“If you want, we can study together, tonight. If you want. I could use the extra practice.” Amity quickly added on. 

Luz’s faces lit up and her grin got even wider. Seeing Luz smiling at her like that only made Amity’s face start to glow a bit herself. Glow a deep red that is. One that got much worse when Luz tackled her in a hug. Amity had to admit, she really did enjoy Luz’s hugs. She just felt so warm and her smell was...not the point. While she did love them, she needed to untangle herself before her brain fully melted.

“Really! That would be awesome. Thank you Amity!” Luz beamed at the witch.

“Y-yeah, anytime” Amity stuttered, trying to regain her composure. 

When she was able to look Luz in the eyes again, she noticed some apple blood smeared on Luz’s cheek. She pulled out her handkerchief and reached out to wipe it off. As she was wiping the red apple blood just seemed to soak into her cheek and dye Luz’s skin red. After a few more attempts at cleaning it off, Amity realized that the red color wasn’t the apple blood anymore. She looked at Luz and finally realized what she was doing. Luz was looking away, clearly uncomfortable with the situation and was that a blush? 

Amity quickly pulled away, now sharing in the blush. 

“S-sorry” Amity quickly.

“N-no worries” Luz stammered out, equally as embarrassed. 

The two girls stood in the market, unable to look each other in the eyes or say anything else for a solid 10 seconds before Amity mustered up the courage. 

“I’ll..uh… see you at 7 tonight. At my house” the witch clarified. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you then” Luz replied, trying her best to look Amity in the eyes. 

With that, both of them hurriedly walked away, both cursing them selves for how stupid they acted. 

It wasn’t till Amity got all the way home did she realize she just invited Luz, the-human-girl-she-totally-wasn’t-crushing-on, to her house. Where her parents were. This was going to get interesting.


End file.
